Cibersexo
by Lorena28
Summary: Bruce no puede dormir, entra por curiosidad en cibersexo, acaba hablando con un hombre muy interesante, y acaba calentandose la cosa, el problema es que no sabe que el otro es su mejor amigo Tony, y este no sabe que esta hablando con Bruce


Bruce hacia unas semanas que vivía con Tony, después de aceptar su invitación para visitar la Torre Stark, sentía algo por Tony algo más que amistad, pero le parecía imposible que Tony sintiera algo parecido.

Disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro, estaban muy a gusto estando juntos, lo pasaban bien, hacían se pasaban horas en el laboratorio.

Una noche Bruce no podía dormir, iba a salir a la terraza pero hacia bastante frio, entonces vio un portátil en la mesa, hacía tiempo que no entraba en internet o navegar por la red, buscó paginas de ciencia a ver que había algo interesante, entonces se abrió una pequeña ventana que ponía "cabérselo", nunca había oído algo así, le entró curiosidad y entró en la página web.

Y en la lista de usuarios conectados aparecía el nombre "stark", no pensó que fuera Tony, la gente se ponía nombre de otros muy a menudo. Le entro curiosidad y pinchó. El no quiso poner su nombre y puso Goliat.

 _ **GOLIAT: Hola**_

Parecía que no contestaba nadie y quiso esperar un poco minimizo la pantalla y busco a alguna otra persona, cuando estaba leyendo los nombres de los usuarios la pequeña pantalla parpadeó.

 _ **STARK: Hola, perdona estaba algo ocupado, por eso tarde en contestar.**_

 _ **GOLIAT: no quiero molestarte te dejo con tus cosas no te preocupes.**_

 _ **STARK: No tranquilo ya he terminado ahora soy todo tuyo.**_

Bruce sonrió ante ese comentario.

 _ **GOLIAT: es la primera vez que no entro en un sitio como este.**_

 _ **STARK: ¿entonces nunca has probado el cibersexo?**_

 _ **GOLIAT: Nunca lo había oído la verdad, hace tiempo que no hago nada de esto.**_

 _ **STARK: el que entrar en internet, o el sexo.**_

 _ **GOLIAT: ambas cosas, ¿tú has entrado más veces?**_

 _ **STARK: alguna vez, está muy bien usar la imaginación para tus fantasías. Seguro que cuando lo hayas probado repites. ¿Quieres probar?.**_

 _ **STARK: Puedo preguntarte,¿si no has hecho esto nunca porque entraste a la página?**_

 _ **GOLIAT: Por curiosidad, no podía dormir y entre a mirar unas cosas sobre ciencia y me apareció la pantalla de esta página de repente, y quise saber cómo era esto.**_

 _ **STARK: Yo tampoco suelo dormir muy bien por las noches, y entro para poder entretenerme, disfrutar un poco si puedo, y olvidarme de todo lo demás. No me digas que te gusta la ciencia.**_

 _ **GOLIAT: Si me dedico a ello siempre que puedo, me encanta es mi pasión.**_

 _ **STARK: También la mía, deberíamos conocernos en persona algún día.**_

 _ **GOLIAT: Seria genial, no todos los días encuentro a alguien que le gusta la ciencia tanto como a mí.**_

 _ **STARK: Si no hay mucha gente con la que compartir una afición tan extraña. Bueno ¿empezamos?**_

 _ **GOLIAT: como empieza esto, no sé que hay que hacer.**_

 _ **STARK: es como hacer el amor pero solo con palabras y usando la imaginación, empiezo yo y así ves como es.**_

 _ **Estas duchándote, y yo entro al baño sin saber que estas dentro, al verte desnudo no puedo evitar quedarme mirándote como un tonto, tu ancha y marcada espalda, tu redondo y formado trasero y tu piel blanca, me acerco a la ducha y doy un toque en la mampara para que sepas que estoy ahí, tú te sorprendes pero no te preocupa que pueda verte, con una mano empujas la puerta para dejarme entrar, noto el agua templada de la ducha en mi cuerpo, estoy a tu lado mirándote, intentando grabarte en mi mente.**_

 _ **¿Te está gustando?**_

 _ **GOLIAT: si me gusta como suena, me lo estaba imaginando, ¿puedo seguir yo?.**_

 _ **STARK: Venga a ver como lo haces sorpréndeme.**_

 _ **GOLIAT: ambos estamos dentro de la ducha yo ya estoy enjabonado, tendré que ayudarte a ti**_ _ **ahora, me echo jabón en las manos y empiezo a dártelo por la espalda, acariciando tu piel sintiendo tus músculos, tu calor, voy bajando hasta tu trasero, se ve muy sexy, redondo y bien formado, te enjabono bien los glúteos, te doy la vuelta y empiezo a enjabonarte los hombros, dando un masaje a la vez, bajando por tus pectorales hasta el abdomen, sintiendo cada parte de él, y la suavidad de tu piel.**_

 _ **¿Te está gustando? Porque a mí mucho.**_

 _ **STARK: para ser la primera vez que haces esto, lo estás haciendo muy bien, estas consiguiendo calentarme.**_

 _ **GOLIAT: me alegro de que te guste, me está gustando este juego y mucho.**_

El cuerpo de Bruce también estaba entrando en calor, se le erizaban los pelos del la piel imaginando todo aquello que hablaban, y lo más sorprendente es que se estaba imaginando a su amigo Tony haciéndole todo eso, era desconcertante lo que hacia la imaginación.

 _ **GOLIAT: sigues tú o sigo yo**_

 _ **STARK: ahora te toca disfrutar a ti, yo me ocupo ahora.**_

 _ **Abro el agua y, hago que te des la vuelta, y veo tu espalda, su anchura, su musculatura, tu piel, que me llama a tocarla como si fuera un imán, empiezo a acariciarte lentamente a delinear con mis dedos los surcos de tu piel, paso mis brazos por tu cintura pegándote a mí y sentir tu piel con la mía es algo increíble.**_

 _ **GOLIAT: uff, cierro los ojos y parece que estas aquí conmigo, como si te pudiera sentir. No sé si es buena idea seguir más allá, aunque se está poniendo muy interesante para dejarlo ahora. Tú qué dices**_

 _ **STARK: si vieras como estoy, no podemos dejarlo ahora, hay que seguir hasta el final, deseo que llegue hasta el final.**_

 _ **GOLIAT: creo que los dos estamos igual, me faltan manos, para poder escribir y tocarme a la vez mientras imagino cada palabra.**_

 _ **STARK: me gustaría estar ahí para ser yo quien te tocase, me gustaría estar ahí en persona**_

 _ **GOLIAT: y a mí también me gustaría poder tocarte con mis propias manos, vamos a seguir.**_

 _ **Te agarro por el trasero y te empujo contra mí, notando tu miembro en mi trasero, y empiezo a mover las caderas contra ti, siento que cada vez quiero más y creo que tu también, entonces siento tu boca rozándome la piel desde mi hombro hasta mi oreja, besándome, dándome pequeños mordiscos y lamiéndome las pequeñas gotas de agua que quedan, siento que me tiembla todo del deseo que siento, después de uno minutos, muy despacito me doy la vuelta para estar frente a ti, ver tu rostro, mirarte a los ojos y perder la poca cordura que me queda en esos labios, que deseo besar.**_

Tanto Bruce como Tony, estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones acariciándose y tocándose imaginando todo cuando se decían, a ambos les empezó a sobrar la ropa, empezaron a tocarse por encima del pantalón, por su puesto ninguno tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando entre ellos.

 _ **STARK: dios mío parece que hasta te siento, casi hasta puedo notar tus dedos en mi piel, puedes hacerme un favor. Mándame una foto tuya o de alguna parte de ti. Yo te mando otra a cambio.**_

 _ **GOLIAT: a mí me pasa lo mismo, mi piel reacciona a tus palabras es como sintiera. Te mando una foto.**_

Bruce se hizo una foto del pecho y abdomen cortando la cabeza y justo por encima de sus partes. Y se la mandó. El recibió otra foto, y se quedó de piedra, en la foto se veía el pecho de un hombre pero en ese pecho había algo que le era demasiado familiar, el reactor de Tony, era él. Bruce no sabía qué hacer, se estaba calentando con su mejor amigo, no sabía si Tony sabía que era él. No sabía qué hacer,no quería perder al único amigo que tenia y en el que confiaba. Pero tampoco veía bien mentirle. Así que se armó de valor y se dispuso a contarlo.

 _ **STARK: no estoy seguro pero creo que te conozco, he visto ese pecho antes y ese pelo rizado. ¿Eres Bruce?**_

 _ **GOLIAT: si soy yo, que vergüenza, no imaginaba que fueras tú con el que estuviera hablando, mucha gente pone el seudónimo de otra persona o alguien famoso, no se me ocurrió que pudieras ser tu. Me he quedado en shock.**_

 _ **STARK: yo también me he sorprendido, ¿puedo ir a tu habitación?.**_

 _ **GOLIAT: Sí, aquí estoy.**_

Bruce se puso rápidamente una camiseta que le tapaba un poco las partes para no hacerlo tan violento. Tocaron a la puerta.

Está abierto,-dijo Bruce.

Tony entró y fue directamente hacia Bruce, le miro a los ojos y luego a los labios, mordiéndose los suyos.

Te deseo, quiero sentirte de verdad,-dijo Tony

Bruce no dijo nada se pego al cuerpo de Tony por completo, acariciándole la espalda y empezó a besarle el cuello, muy despacio, quería saborear todo de él y no había prisa, Bruce se separó un poco y con sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Tony, este cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia, Bruce le miró a los ojos y le besó, un beso lento que se iba volviendo hambriento, Tony le abrazo por la cintura y Bruce por el cuello, Tony lamio los labios de Bruce, pidiendo paso a ese dulce que tanto quería, sus lenguas se tocaron, se besaban con todo el deseo que puede haber en un beso, se separaron un momento.

Hagamos real lo que estábamos contándonos,- dijo Tony en un susurro.

Bruce sonrió y separándose un poco Tony.

Creo que primero tendremos que quitarnos esta ropa tan molesta,-dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta a la vez que miraba a Tony, este se mordió el labio cuando vio su torso, esos rizos en su pecho, se pasaría todo el día enredando sus dedos ahí, su piel la veía deliciosa, y bajando la mirada vio el bulto de sus calzoncillos que pedía atención urgente. Tony se quito la camiseta lo más rápido que pudo, no quería esperar más. Ambos se quedaron desnudos unos frente a el otro, Bruce se dio la vuelta y Tony se pegó contra él, su pecho contra su espalda, miembro ya duro contra su trasero, nunca había visto a Bruce desnudo y era glorioso, le parecía muy hermoso y sensual.

Bruce puso sus manos en el glúteo de Tony empujándolo más contra sí mismo, mientras movía las caderas restregándose contra él, Tony acariciaba su pecho, y empezó a dar pequeños besos desde su hombro hasta la oreja, lamiendo y mordiendo, entonces bajó sus manos hasta el miembro de Bruce tan duro y caliente como el suyo, Bruce hecho la cabeza hacia atrás posándola en el pecho de Tony disfrutando de esas caricias.

Entonces Bruce separo las manos de su cuerpo y dándose la vuelta se alejo de Tony, y se hecho en la cama.

Creo que estaremos mas cómodos aquí,-dijo Bruce mirando a Tony.

Tony se puso a gatas en la cama y se puso encima de Bruce entre sus piernas, este le acariciaba la espalda a Tony, mientras ambos se comían a besos, Tony empezó a moverse haciendo que sus miembros se rozasen entre sí, los movimientos cada vez eran más intensos y sus gemidos más seguidos. Tony le acariciaba el rostro, se besaban, finalmente ambos se vinieron a la vez, Tony se quedo tumbado sobre Bruce recobrando un poco la respiración y luego se puso a su lado apoyándose en un codo mirando a Bruce.

No sé que pasara después entre nosotros, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa por culpa de esto,-dijo Bruce apenado.

Bruce hace tiempo que te llevo observando, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta pero te deseo desde hace tiempo,-dice Tony

El deseo es pasajero, no es algo que dure mucho, y yo quiero algo duradero, te quiero, no pensaba decírtelo nunca pero tienes que saberlo, no espero nada de ti, y no quiero obligarte a nada conmigo, espero que al menos sigamos teniendo esta amistad que para mí ha sido tan valiosa hasta ahora-dijo Bruce

Al principio era deseo, pero en unas semanas he descubierto que siento algo más que eso, también te quiero, quiero que despiertes a mi lado todos los días, que me ayudes con estas pesadillas que a veces tengo, no quiero volver a dormir solo, y yo estaré siempre a tu lado, para lo bueno y lo malo,-dijo Tony, acariciando el rostro de Bruce mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

El beso era tierno y suave sin prisas, querían saborearse bien, Tony le abrazo echándose encima de él, mientras se besaban las manos de Bruce iban acariciando la espalda, bajando hacia el trasero.

Ponte boca abajo, por favor,-le susurró Bruce al oído.

Tony hizo lo que le pidió, deseoso de probar lo que le tenía preparado, Bruce se puso entre las piernas y empezó besándole del hombro hasta la nuca, despacio, sin prisa, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, continuó por la espalda, a la vez que la acariciaba de arriba abajo por los costados y puso las manos en los glúteos de Tony, masajeándolos suavemente.

Tony disfrutaba de sus caricias, se estaba poniendo caliente de nuevo sintiendo a Bruce,este empezó a darle pequeños besos por el trasero, mientras masajeaba las caderas y los muslos de Tony, con un dedo rozó la entrada de Tony, y con la otra mano acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos, Tony no pudo evitar un gemido de excitación al sentir eso, esas caricias lo estaban volviendo loco.

Bruce acaricio de nuevo la entrada de Tony pero con algo más de insistencia, entonces Tony sintió algo húmedo en esa parte de su anatomía, una oleada de excitación le despertó todas las células del cuerpo, Bruce estaba lamiendo la entrada y era delicioso. A los pocos minutos se detuvo y se echó sobre el cuerpo de Tony, presionando su miembro ya duro contra el trasero de Tony, y empezó a moverse contra él.

Bruce por favor, hazlo ya, no aguanto más quiero sentirte dentro,-dijo Tony deseoso.

Tendré que prepararte antes no quiero hacerte daño,-dijo Bruce mientras le besaba en los labios.

Bruce se llevo un dedo a la boca lamiéndolo, mientras mirara a Tony, y muy despacio lo fue introduciendo y lo movió unos instantes para que Tony se acostumbrara, luego introdujo dos dedos bien humedecidos, Tony al principio le molestaba pero al ir acostumbrándose le gustaba cada vez más aquello que sentía, Bruce introdujo tres dedos a la vez, muy despacio para no hacerle daño, Tony se mordió el labio inferior.

Si quieres me detengo,-dijo Bruce sacando los dedos despacio. Tony dio un gemido de molestia.

No te detengas por favor, sigue no te pares,-dijo Tony excitado.

Bruce se levantó un poco de encima y le pidió que se diera la vuelta.

Quiero verte mientras te hago el amor, quiero ver tu rostro,-dijo Bruce muy cerca de los labios de Tony.

Bruce siguió a delante, acercó su miembro a la entrada y poco a poco fue introduciéndolo dentro de Tony, hasta que estuvo dentro por completo, se quedo quieto y se hecho sobre Tony, que le abrazo por la espalda, al ver que Tony ya parecía estar cómodo, empezó con movimientos lentos, en círculos, ambos gemían en la boca del otro a la vez que se besaban.

Tony puso sus piernas alrededor de Bruce para atraerle hacia él aun mas si podía, era un placer indescriptible, inolvidable, único, sentir a la persona amada dentro de ti, tan dentro que se quedase grabada en tu piel y en tu alma, Bruce aceleró un poco más haciendo gemir a Tony su nombre en voz alta.

Bruce, no pares por favor, sigue,-dijo Tony en su oído, mientras lamía y besaba su cuello.

Una mano se enredaba en los rizos y la otra en la espalda.

Dilo otra vez,- pidió Bruce con los labios a escasos centímetros de los de Tony.

Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, te amo.-repitió Tony.

Me encanta oírtelo decir mientras te hago el amor, yo también te amo Tony.-dijo Bruce.

Bruce empezó a moverse mucho más rápido, hundiéndose todo lo que podía en Tony.

Bruce iba a salir de Tony para no corrérsele dentro, pero Tony le detuvo.

No salgas quiero sentirlo dentro,-dijo Tony corriéndose el primero.

Luego Bruce dentro de él, ambos se quedaron uno encima del otro recuperando el aliento.

Luego Bruce se puso al lado de Tony, este le abrazó por detrás atrayéndole para besarle. Luego Bruce se levantó, para ir a ducharse, y sintió a Tony ir detrás de él.

¿Me dejas ducharme contigo?,-dijo con una picara sonrisa.

Claro así me ayudas a enjabonarme,-dijo Bruce guiñándole el ojo, mientras le recibía con un abrazo y un beso.

Ambos se metieron al baño, lo que sigue lo dejare a la imaginación de los lectores. Digamos que tiene algo que ver con lo que estuvieron chateando en la página de cibersexo.


End file.
